


The Story of Wade and Tech

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU Bikers, Boys Kissing Boys, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Sexual Crisis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: Wade Gutches met Tech when the latter showed up on the island to protect Grace. They bonded over bullets and formed a quiet friendship that didn't require a lot of talking. But when your life revolves around their lifestyle, aggression and adrenaline build up and you need a powerful stress reliever.Without really talking about it, Wade and Tech come up with the perfect solution ... at least it seems perfect.But it's been three years ... someone better say something!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



> This is a one-shot that I promised to write because even Wade Gutches deserves a little love.

The first time Wade Gutches laid eyes on Anthony was the night they’d all arrived from Newark. Like Wade himself, the kid wasn’t much for drawing attention to himself and he’d hung back from the main part of the table. Which left him sitting next to Wade; not really a problem as the guy didn’t immediately launch into talking about the weather or the rainbows. After a few minutes, however, he did happen to mention that he admired the pair of Sigs Wade was currently wearing.

“Sigs are a solid gun but for me, the muzzle raise is too unsteady unless you’re right up on your target. Back home, I have a set of .45’s; Desert Eagle 1911, the G series in stainless. Nice smooth slide, almost no muzzle adjustment and lightweight enough you can wear ‘em almost anywhere.”

Gutches turned, instantly intrigued; he seemed to know his weaponry. “Have you ever fired a Sig 1911 TACOPS?”

“The barrel on those are longer than the Kahr, right? I haven’t had a chance but I’d love to range it out, given the chance.”

“I have a TACOPS and a Fastback Nightmare you might like, close enough to the 1911 series. The trigger pull’s about the same I’d gather. What is it on the Kahr?”

“On mine, it’s 3.25 pounds, but they’ll go up to 4 on some models.”

“I didn’t realize the pull was so light. Mine are stock 5 pounds but the pistol itself is lighter.”

From there, the conversation flowed easily between them as they compared pistols, ammo and other related topics. By the end of the night, Gutches had to admit he liked the kid and felt companionable with him. 

“I have a range out at my place. Once you get settled in and you get your sides, head out my way and I’ll give you a round on the TACOPS.”

“Sounds good. Thanks, man.”

They shook and headed their separate directions. 

Three days later found Tech knocking on Gutches’ door carrying a gun case and two coffees. They spent the better part of the afternoon firing off their guns and Gutches had to admit, the kid wasn’t blowing smoke; he had a dead on aim and knew his guns. He was even more impressed when he started to collect the brass, explaining that he reloads his own rounds.

“Where’d you learn to do that? That’s some old school habits.”

Tech shrugged and Gutches saw a quick smile on the kid’s lips. “My parents believe in a lot of old school shit, so they passed that knowledge along. My Pop loves guns and he taught me a lot and then some, I picked up from the guys at Red’s. But the reloads? That was all Pop. He had me helpin’ him when I was 7 or 8, teachin me how to put the primer and add the powder. I was doin my own rounds by the time I was 10.”

“Damn, that’s some good shit to learn. And reminds you to grab your brass while out in the world too.”

It was easy talking to him and Gutches found he actually enjoyed the time they spent together. And spending time together became more and more common as the months wore on. Tech bought a house not too far from where Gutches lived and they’d usually ride together to the Club, one or the other bringing coffee to the other’s house. And every Saturday found Tech at Gutches’ house, firing rounds and slowly converting Gutches over to the Kahr Desert Eagle. 

When the call came in from Danno that Grace was at Mamo’s and someone was there stalking her, Tech was standing outside his door already, handing him a .45 and a 12” Bowie. When they got to Mamos, it was Tech’s suggestion that Gutches go inside to check on Grace.

“Yeah I might be one of her Wolves but right now, I think she’d be more comfortable with you since you’ve known her for years. I can check around out here.”

From there, it just seemed as though Tech were always there … or Gutches was always seeking him out. They worked well together on the few runs they did together and Gutches appreciated the way Tech could almost anticipate just the right moment to pull the trigger. They hung out in their downtime, working on their bikes or just drinking a beer in the afternoon. It was nice; they could be friends but there wasn’t a constant need to talk all the time. Tech was almost as reticent as Gutches himself.

The first time, they’d gone to visit a local club owner that was skimming from the Club, in order to make a point. Figuring it would be an in and out scenario, they packed light and this turned out to be a critical mistake. Upon arrival, they were shocked to find half a dozen men there waiting. And before they could text for help or get the fuck out, they were surrounded. Gutches looked at Tech, who shrugged before turning and swinging on the biggest guy nearest to him. Gutches followed suit. It wasn’t pretty, it sure as fuck wasn’t easy and it was very very bloody but surprisingly, they came out on top. Tech turned to the club owner and stuck his Bowie, still dripping with someone’s blood, right into the desk. 

“I’m not happy, Pau’lu. At. Fucking. All.”

The club owner, a slender Hawaiian native, was holding his hands up in front of him with a panicked look on his face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It won’t … won’t happen again. I swear, not a cent.”

“We're here to make a point, so no one else gets the idea you had.”

Gutches came from behind and grabbed Pau’lu’s arm, bringing it down to the desk while Tech pulled his Bowie free. “You really shouldn’t have made us come down here the first time. I’m sure you won’t do anything to make a return visit necessary.” One quick slide of his blade and 2 of Pau’lu’s fingers were rolling across the desk. 

Both Tech and Gutches walked out of the club, the screams of the owner following them to their bikes. 

“Beer?” Gutches invited and Tech nodded.

By the time he got home, Gutches was regretting the invitation. Normally after a job like tonight, he’d come home and jerk himself into oblivion and that wasn’t gonna happen with Tech here. He pulled two beers, handing one to the kid and went to sit at the kitchen counter.

“Ya got a kit here?”

“You get hit?” Gutches turned, looking at the kid for any obvious bleed. Tech shook his head and chuckled.

“Nope, but you’ll get a pretty new scar on your shoulder if you don’t lemme fix it.”

“Fuck, I thought he missed me. Bathroom, under the sink.”

Tech disappeared for a few minutes and came back as Gutches was pulling his shirt up over his head. He noticed, just before the material blotted out his visual, that Tech had a monster erection that his jeans just weren’t doing enough to hide. Gutches managed not to smirk but felt better knowing he wasn’t the only one itching to work off that excess energy.

“I mighta lied, dude. You’re gonna scar no matter what. How the fuck do you not feel that?”

Gutches shrugged and Tech put his hands on his shoulder, hissing. “Fuck dude. Don’t move … I don’t need you splattering my face.”

“No facials, got it.” Gutches joked and he felt Tech go still behind him. For a minute he thought he might’ve offended him and was gonna at least apologize. Before he could say anything, he felt Tech press the entire length of his body against him, cock settling against the base of his spine.

“I’m not really a facial kinda guy.”

Gutches wasn’t about to turn around and look the kid in the face because that might ruin what he was damn fuckin sure was going to be one hell of a night.

“What kinda guy are you then, Anthony?”

“The kind that grabbed the lube out of your bathroom right along with the first aid kit.”

Next thing Gutches knew, he was being lifted up off the kitchen stool and bent over the counter. His hands were reaching for his buckle before his face touched the counter top and he was shimmying his jeans down a breath later. His boxers followed, with the help of Tech’s hands yanking them down. He started to prepare himself for the feeling of cold lubed fingers against his hole and yelped when, instead, he felt a hot tongue. Tech had his hands on his cheeks, spreading him open and his mouth and tongue were working against his hole. Gutches couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his throat and he felt Tech chuckle against his ass (which was an entirely bizarre sensation). Tech had a tongue that managed to find sensitive spots Wade didn’t even realize he had and soon, he was humping himself against the kitchen counter, desperate for friction. 

Tech was there in a minute, his hand already coated in lube and wrapping around Wade’s cock. His grip was a little too tight but that’s how Wade liked it; lots of pressure and a little bit of pain to go along with it. A moment later, he felt Tech’s cock sliding between the cheeks of his ass and realized he’d already lubed his cock up. He also realized “monster” was an understatement … the kid was carrying around a fucking baseball bat and Wade had a second to think he’d gotten himself into a situation he couldn’t handle. He didn’t usually bottom and he sure as fuck hadn’t had anything bigger than 6 or 7 inches during those rare times. Tech must have realized he was freaking because he squeezed a little tighter on Wade’s cock and jerked a little harder.

“I ain’t gonna fuck you. You can’t take me. This is about both of us getting what we need.”

His hand stroked a little faster and his cock slid back and forth a little faster between Wade’s cheeks. He was quickly losing control of himself as the pressure and the sensation became too much and his balls were pulled tight against his body. Another stroke and his cock gave a jerk in Tech’s hand; cum shooting out onto the floor. He arched his back as the orgasm slammed into him and he was dimly aware of a warmth against the small of his back. He stayed like that for a minute before reaching for the paper towels across the counter. Instead, he felt a bath towel wipe across his back and then, Tech was handing it to him to use to clean himself up. 

Once they were both clean, Tech took care of his shoulder and they drank a beer together. Neither one talked about what they’d just done.

It went on like that for months. They’d go do a job, end up back at one of their houses, Tech would jerk Wade off while jerking his own cock off on Wade’s back and then they’d clean up and have a beer. It worked. It was good. It eased the adrenaline rush that usually came with the work. 

Wade realized he was in trouble when Tech went to Minneapolis with Grace. 

He came home from a simple job and, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get off with his own hand. It felt wrong and his grip was off, no matter what he tried. He wasn’t sure what to do with this information so he did what he always did. He ignored it. Instead, he went to the gym at the Clubhouse and took his aggression out on the heavy bag. 

It was like that all summer long. Occasionally, he’d manage a decent jerk-off but he’d have to be really worked up for it. 

When Tech came back into town ahead of the rest of the Wolves, Gutches offered to grab him from the airport by claiming he was gonna be down there anyway. They made small talk from the airport back to Tech’s house and when they arrived, Gutches followed him into the house. The door wasn’t even closed all the way before Tech had the older man pinned against the wall. 

“We don’t talk. I’m good with that. What happens here is between us. But fuck, I haven’t gotten off since I fuckin left and it’s driving me fuckin crazy.”

Gutches smirked at the kid, who had half a second of confusion on his face before Wade had him flipped around and up over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. “Drove you fuckin crazy, huh? You’ll excuse me for not really feelin bad for you, Anthony seein as ya left me in the same fuckin boat.”

Gutches made it to Tech’s bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him before dropping him onto the mattress. “You got 2 minutes to be naked and then we’re both gonna solve our problem.” He was pleased to see Tech was already stripping before he’d finished speaking. Neither of them needed the 2 minutes (for the sake of disclosure, it was closer to 30 seconds) and that was where Gutches faltered for a breath. They did this together a thousand times but they’d never ventured further than either of their kitchens. Being in a bedroom was different and seeing Tech sprawled on the bed had his cock throbbing harder than it ever had; it also gave him an idea.

He climbed onto the bed and knelt between Tech’s knees. The kid’s cock was massive and seeing it from this angle, Gutches was silently grateful they hadn’t tried fucking (yet) (What? Where’d that come from? No, we don’t fuck. This is about getting an itch scratched) (sure it is) 

He poured the lube from the nightstand into his hands and rubbed them together to warm up the liquid. It was slick and warm by the time he wrapped his hand around Tech’s cock and started pumping. He twisted his palm around the head and squeezed like he did for his own cock, enjoying the grunt of pleasure that brought from his partner. His other hand was busy stroking his own cock, getting it slippery and slick. A minute later, he took his hand off both of their cocks and stretched out over Tech so their chests were touching and their cocks were rubbing together. Gutches started grinding his hips to give Tech the idea and once he caught on, Gutches reached between them and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking in counterpoint to the grind of their hips together. 

He meant to close his eyes and just enjoy the sensation; after all, they never talked and they were never face to face when they did these things. But he accidentally glanced at Tech as he was moving his hand and their eyes caught … and held. Even as their hips rolled together and his hand stroked their cocks, their eyes never looked away from each other. Even as the cum started shooting out of Tech’s cock, spraying both of their chests and dripping down over Gutches cock as it too started to cum, they never looked away from each other. Something twitched inside his gut; something important had happened but he would be fucked if he would acknowledge it. This was something convenient for both of them … a way to work off adrenaline. The kid was too young for him anyway and probably had designs on some chick (thought, to be honest, Gutches had never seen him with a chick … not that he’d looked)

He blinked and the moment was gone. He rolled off the bed and strode to the bathroom to grab a towel, tossing another at Tech, who was sitting on the side of the bed. “Welcome home, Anthony.”

Tech looked up and grinned. There was something sarcastic as always, but there was something new. Something Gutches was going to avoid. Something neither of them could afford to indulge. He went out to the living room to finish getting dressed and then to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers, of which there were none. Of course … kid had been gone for almost three months. There was nothing in this house … someone from ‘Auana would have come and closed it up once they heard about Grace’s shooting. He turned back into the bedroom to invite Tech to his place for dinner and a beer and found the kid passed out, snoring. He laughed and cleaned up the towels, rolled Tech onto his side and threw a sheet over him before leaving.

Things went back to semi-normal. They’d work together, they’d get off together, they’d have a beer or dinner. They never talked about what they did, nor did they acknowledge that they’d started going to the bedroom instead of the kitchen. They didn’t talk about how sometimes Tech would take charge and sometimes it’d be Gutches. They didn’t talk about the night Tech had shown up at Gutches’ place, no job and no adrenaline, but they still got off together. They didn’t talk about the night Gutches gave Tech a blowjob that had him almost in tears because Gutches had no gag reflex and could hold his breath a LONG time. They didn’t talk about the afternoon Gutches went to Tech’s house and didn’t go home until the next morning. 

They finally talked almost six months after Tech had returned from the Minneapolis trip. And it was Gutches who started the conversation. They were shooting targets and Gutches cleared his throat, trying to find the words.

“Hey, Anthony.”

“Yeah?”

“I uhh … shit. I been … workin up to somethin.”

Tech put his gun down and turned, looking at Gutches. Immediately his face changed from idle curiosity to intense interest (the hardon Gutches was sporting probably helped). 

“And what’s that?”

Gutches nodded with his head for Tech to follow him and led him into the bedroom. Swallowing hard, he pulled the box from his foot locker and showed Tech the set of 5 butt plugs that ranged from 1” all the way up to 5”. The 4” plug was conspicuously absent. 

Tech didn’t say anything for a minute, just held his hand over the box, tracing the edges of it. Gutches went to put the box back, embarrassment working hard to color his face but he refused to be humiliated by his own stupid idea. Tech, however, had other ideas and held onto the box, raising his eyes to look at Gutches. There was something in his gaze … the same something Gutches refused to acknowledge because it was very dangerous and a very bad idea and there was no way that would ever come out to anything good. Tech’s gaze shifted again and that something was gone, shuttered behind blatant desire. 

“You gave me 2 minutes to strip when I came home from Jersey. I’m giving you 1.”

Gutches blinked for the briefest of minutes before he was practically tearing his clothes off. It was 2 o’clock in the afternoon and neither of them had worked anything for a couple of days. This had nothing to do with working off excess energy and they both knew it. He was on his hands and knees on the bed, ass in the air, before Tech had even finished stripping. His cock was leaking onto the sheets already and when he felt Tech tap his finger against the plug, it sent a shiver straight up his spine. 

“How long have you been stretching your hole for my dick, Wade?” There was something in Tech’s voice … something dark and a little dangerous.

“Uhh, not sure. A bit.”

Tech tapped the plug again, a little harder this time and Gutches winced.

“You can remember the serial number for every gun either one of us owns. You know, at any given moment, how many bullets you’ve fired. You can remember the serial number of your first gun. I call bullshit. How long, Wade.”

“Three days after you came home from Jersey.” Gutches face flushed.

“And you’re just telling me this now?”

“I wanted to make sure I could take it before I told you.”

Tech started tapping out a rhythm on the base of the plug, one that pressed up against something inside Gutches and had him seeing stars. His hips started to roll with every tap and he heard Tech chuckle. 

“You know, I never woulda believed it if I wasn’t seein it for myself.”

“Believed what?” Wade was instantly on the defensive.

“I never woulda believed someone would do that for me.”

Wade turned and looked at Tech, who had that look that Wade always ignored on his face. 

“I’m sure you can imagine, I don’t get laid often.”

“Why’s that?”

“Dude, you show me one guy on this island that could take this cock and I’ll happily reload your ammo for you for the next fifty years, free of charge.”

Gutches stuttered. “Guy?”

Tech looked at Gutches like this was something he should have known.

“Guy. Not girls. Never girls. Always guys.”

“You’re gay?”

“No, asshole. I’m a fuckin leprechaun.”

“I thought you were … yanno … just open minded and enjoying working off the excess energy.”

“Well I am those things too … but I’m also queer.”

Gutches winced at that word and Tech laughed, albeit gently. “Don’t worry Wade. I’m not offended by the terminology used against me. And I know you ain’t gay but this is stress relief. We’re good. But still … I never thought I’d ever find someone that would actively work at being able to take me. Thank you.”

Wade swallowed and shoved that feeling in his gut way deep down for examination later. 

“You gonna let all this hard work go to waste then, Anthony?”

Tech laughed out loud and pulled a condom out of his pocket. “Nope. I intend to enjoy my first piece of ass since I left Jersey the first time.” He rolled the condom on and started to work the plug out of Wade’s ass. Sweat was standing up on Wade’s forehead as he tugged and pushed, stretching him even wider than the plug had done while it was inside him. All the while, Gutches became aware of Tech speaking to him … 

“You have no fuckin idea how goddamned hot this is Wade. That you’d work this hard, open yourself up like this. I swear my dick hasn’t been this hard since the first night I rubbed one out on your ass. And I fuckin love your ass, how slick your hole gets with my tongue and you start fucking back against me. I swear I could get off just watchin you push back on my tongue but when you’re fuckin my fist and your ass cheeks clench down around me, I can’t fuckin help it. The whole time I was in Minneapolis and then Chicago and Jersey, I swear I fuckin’ dreamt about fuckin your ass. Of course, it didn’t help that I couldn’t get off without you. But I wanted this fuckin ass for a long time and now here it is, all stretched open and just waitin for me.”

Tech had moved around behind Wade and he finally pulled the plug free. A moment later, Gutches felt 3 fingers pressing inside of him, working lube deeper inside and stretching him just a little more. Something inside of him was hot and he put his head down on the mattress, arching his back down more. The stretch on his hole became different … better … tighter … fuck he couldn’t name it. When Tech pulled his fingers out, Gutches risked a look over his shoulder. 

Tech was behind him and the blunt head of his cock was pressed up against Gutches’ hole. The expression on his face was almost reverent and, in that moment, Gutches would have burnt down the world if Tech had asked him to. Their eyes met again and, just like the first time, they held. Even as Tech started to push and Gutches had to gasp with the increased pressure and slight pain because his cock almost exploded from the sensation. Even as Tech pulled out and slid back in, every time pushing a little deeper until finally, the last time, he was all the way in. He stopped moving and Gutches was breathing heavily and sweating but it wasn’t with discomfort. He was literally just trying to not cum. He’d been with guys once or twice before, Tech knew that … but it had never felt like this. It had never been this full, or this tight and had never been … intimate. 

This? This was intimate. This was him giving something to Tech that no one else could. And it had shit to do with anything other than just wanting to do it. That didn’t make him gay or maybe it did. He didn’t care … what he cared about was the intense feeling in his gut that was telling him to move his hips. He did. And he came all over the sheets with just that one move. But he wasn’t going to stop now … he had a goal and he was going to get there. He arched down and pushed back, pulling himself almost all the way off before easing back again. Tech got the message and started fucking his ass with long, deliberate strokes. His cock kept hitting that same spot; the one that made all the stars cloud around Gutches vision and he found that his cock was getting hard again as Tech thrust a little faster, slamming his cock into his ass.

Tech’s hands were on his shoulders, pulling him back onto his cock while he slammed up into Gutches’ asshole. There was nothing but the grunting and sweating and the feeling of being full … they didn’t talk … they didn’t need to. They both knew what this was. It didn’t take long before Tech was digging his fingers into Gutches’ hips and holding himself deep inside. Gutches felt his cock twitch in his ass and knew he’d cum … an idea that made him far happier than he thought it should have. 

That night, while he was laying in his own bed, Gutches thought about what was going on between Tech and himself. He’d never thought of himself as being gay; the only time he’d ever been with a guy was inside. And now he’d had … whatever this was … going on with Tech for a couple of years. They weren’t dating, they were just fucking. Except sometimes, he’d catch something in his gut or he’d see something in Tech’s face. And that sent him into panic mode because he’d always assumed Tech was doing the same thing he was … working it off. But no, the kid was gay. And he was okay with Gutches NOT being gay. But Gutches also had to admit to himself that he hadn’t been with anyone OTHER than Tech in … fuck … a couple of years now. So where did that leave them? Were they just fucking? He fell asleep wondering about it.

Life went on … he maybe saw a little less of Tech because of things that happened but he wasn’t outright avoiding him either. And when they did see each other, it wasn’t always just fucking. It continued being dinner and beer every once in a while (and sometimes breakfast the next morning) but they didn’t talk about it. Gutches was still mulling over how he felt about everything and Tech just seemed content with the status quo. 

It wasn’t until the night of the engagement party that things came to a head. Gutches was there, hanging in the shadows as he normally did and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Tech was talking with a guy; a guy Gutches didn’t know who he was. And out of nowhere, an insane urge to walk over and interrupt came over him. Not because he was worried the guy was a danger but because the guy might be A DANGER … might be a date … might take Tech away from him. And Gutches had seen enough jealousy in his life to know what it was. Suddenly, he had to get out before he did something stupid. Before he ruined a happy moment for his niece with his own insecure jealousy.

He wasn’t counting on said niece following him on his way out. Nor was he counting on the “too suspicious for her own good” way she looked at him, which he tried to deflect and wound up confessing more than he’d meant to. But it was when she told that she loved him with that soft little look she wore when she was trying to tell you something without actually saying it, he found it hard to breathe. He had to get out and get some quiet air to himself. He couldn’t be jealous; he had no fuckin claim on the kid to BE jealous. What he wanted to do was march back in there and MAKE a claim but that was stupid. Tech had never made any indication he wanted more than just what they’d been doing. He was still mulling it over when the guy that he’d seen speaking with Tech left … practically in the lap of one of the hangers on bitches that were always sniffing around the Club. He couldn’t say why that made him happy but it did and he went back in, running right into Tech.

“I was lookin for you.”

“I was just gettin some air.”

“Yeah because there’s a lack of fresh air in the backyard where you were when you saw me talkin to the idiot who thought I could put in a good word for him with Dominic and you turned a distinct shade of red.”

Gutches didn’t have an answer for that. He gaped at Tech, unable to come up with a response.

“C’mon. They are gonna show the video of the engagement and then you and me can go home and we can actually talk.”

***

“This ain’t our comfortable thing but I think we gotta,” Tech started once they were back at Gutches place after the party.

Gutches swallowed and took a deep breath. “I ain’t got a reason for feelin the way I do. I’ve never felt like this ‘bout anyone … ever. And I’m good at ignorin shit til it goes away. ‘Cept this ain’t goin away.”

“You know you’re the only person I’ve been with since I came to this rock, ya?”

Gutches didn’t and he tried to hide his shock … and failed, apparently.

“I uhh … you know how Dominic felt about Grace in the beginning? That “I really like you but fuck I can’t say anything because you don’t feel the same way” thing? That’s where I’ve been with you, Wade. I mean, I’m okay with you not being gay but I think it’s time that we at least acknowledge this is more than just fucking. I’m not asking you to start taking me out for dinner on Friday nights or show up to Club events together. But I’m asking to at least acknowledge there is SOMETHIN’ there.”

Tech’s face was wide open and Wade’s gut gave that final twist and he realized what it was. He really liked Tech and it was a whole fuckload more than he liked anyone else. He leaned across the table, put his hand behind Tech’s head and pulled him forward into a kiss, enjoying the feel of slight stubble against his own scruff. When Tech’s mouth opened, Gutches slid his tongue along the inside and had his first taste of Tech’s mouth. Peppermint. The kid tasted like fuckin peppermint. Gutches decided he really liked peppermint.

They stayed like that for several minutes, each tasting the other’s kiss and getting used to the shift in their relationship. Or at least, that’s what Gutches hoped Tech was doing. When he broke the kiss, he didn’t let go of the back of his head and he raised his eyes to look at Tech. The kid was a wreck, breathing heavily with his lips swollen from kissing and Gutches couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride and making him look like that. 

“I’m acknowledging that it’s long past time you n’ me went out somewhere for dinner. I’m acknowledgin that I don’t know what this is between us but so far I’m likin’ it and I’m willin to explore it. If you are,” Gutches responded, looking Tech in the eye.

“I’m more than willin’. Especially if that means you’re feedin me because dude, I’m fuckin starving.”

Gutches busted out a laugh. “C’mon then. There’s a 24 hour gumbo place in Honolulu. They do a real gumbo and rice n’ beans.”

They got into Gutches truck … and didn’t need to talk about it again. 


End file.
